1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for harvesting row crops such as grapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to harvesters or the like such as the harvesters of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Orlando 4,336,682 which issued on June 29, 1982; 4,432,190 which issued on Feb. 21, 1984; and Orlando et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,521 which issued on Dec. 6, 1983; all of which are assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.